


Say Something

by dominiquepricilla



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nederlands | Dutch
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiquepricilla/pseuds/dominiquepricilla
Summary: One-shot. Hoe Merlin door de jaren heen zijn vrienden weer tegenkomt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Er wordt in deze shot niet specifiek gezegd of er een "relatie" is. Houd dat voor je eigen invulling.  
> Deze shot is geschreven met: Say something - A great big world & Sad Dream - Sky Ferreira

_Say something, i'm giving up on you._

Als Merlin zijn ogen sluit is het alsof hij de warmte van het lichaam wat zo lang geleden in zijn armen had gelegen nog voelt. Het voelt als gisteren. Als hij het water van het meer tegen de kant aan hoort krabbelen, is het alsof hij zijn stem tegen hem fluistert. Op zijn slechte dagen spreekt hij geen enkele woord, geplaagd door het koud geworden lichaam van zijn beste vriend in zijn armen. In elk paar ogen ziet hij hem. Hij ziet zijn ogen, hoe het leven weg sijpelt uit het mooiste blauw wat hij ooit had gezien. Op zijn slechtste dagen leken zijn ogen uitgedroogd te zijn, voelde hij de magie niet meer door zijn aderen stromen. Op zijn slechtste dagen verafschuwt hij elk persoon met blond haar en lichte ogen. Gaius had gezegd dat het na een poos beter zou gaan. Dit was niet waar, Merlin wist wel beter, veel beter. Het zou nooit beter gaan. Niet met hem, niet met Guinevere, niet met de wereld om hem heen. Hij had veel langer moeten leven. De wereld was niet meer mooi zonder hem erin. Merlin had gedacht nooit meer warmte te kunnen voelen na de dood van hem. Hij had gewenst dat zijn magie weg was, hij wilde de energie nooit meer door zijn aderen heen voelen stromen. Op sommige punten wenste Merlin dat hij dood kon gaan.

Kon rusten in het meer zoals zijn lotsbestemming deed. Het nieuws van Gwaine zijn dood was de druppel geweest. Hij vertrok uit Camelot. Natuurlijk zou hij terug keren, Guinevere was zijn enige vriend. Guinevere begreep hem, en hij als enige begreep haar. Hij kon niet nog iemand missen die zoveel voor hem betekend. Als de wereld hem nodig had, zal hij terug komen. Dat wist Merlin zeker. Hij zal weten wanneer hij moest terug komen. Hij wou dat dit anders was, zijn wereld was ingestort. Hij had hem nodig. Hij had goede hoop dat hij terug zou komen in dit leven, en Merlin zou bij hem zijn, precies zoals voorheen. Merlin was er van overtuigt, vertelde het meerdere keren aan Gwen. Guinevere had alleen triest geglimlacht, wetend dat de tijd van haar man nog lang niet was aangebroken. Gwen had al jaren geleden vrede gemaakt met het feit dat ze de liefde van haar leven niet meer in dit leven zou zien. Ze voelde een diepe medelijden voor haar beste en trouwste vriend. Ze liet dit natuurlijk nooit blijken, ze wist wel beter. Ze vroeg haarzelf af wanneer Merlin zou breken. Vierentwintig jaar na de dood van de koning maakte ze Merlin op zijn ergste mee.

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

Bijna een kwart eeuw had Merlin zijn naam niet genoemd. Zelfs niet aan gedacht. Iedereen om hem heen werd ouder, maar Merlin zelf leek maar niet te veranderen. Zijn haar was nog steeds zo zwart als op de dag dat hij was geboren. Zijn huid jong en elastisch als het was toen hij nog maar net achttien was. Merlin leek stil te staan in de tijd, terwijl alles om heen voort bewoog. Merlin ging er vanuit dat het zijn magie was. Natuurlijk was het zijn magie, hetgeen wat hij zo was gaan verachten. Het was leven, en soms was leven het enige wat Merlin niet wou. Guinevere werd ouder, Merlin zag het aan de grijze plukken in haar donkere bruine haar. Hij zag het aan de rimpels in haar gezicht en de rimpels op haar handen. Soms hoorde ze niet meer even goed, of had ze moeite met het zien van dingen van ver af. Merlin daarintegen was geen spat veranderd. Zijn haar nog steeds zwart en kort, zijn huid elastisch en jong. Gwen grapte soms dat hij geluk had, maar stopte snel genoeg als ze zijn blik zag. Alles leek te veranderen, maar Merlin leek wel stil te staan in tijd.

Het was op die bewuste dag in een vochtige nazomer dat Merlin zijn naam had uitgesproken. Gwen was gevallen toen ze een appel uit een boom wou plukken. Voor een aantal minuten bewoog ze niet. Merlin raakte in paniek, denkend dat hij zijn laatste vriend in deze wereld verloren had. Hij had haar hand vast gehouden toen ze in bed werd gelegd. Zachtjes huilend, woorden mompelend die niemand behalve Merlin zelf verstond. Toen Guinevere in zijn hand had geknepen was hij geschrokken. "Laat me alsjeblieft nooit meer zo schrikken!" Fluistert Merlin een tikkeltje hysterisch. Gwen glimlacht verdrietig. "Merlin, je moet accepteren dat ik ook een dag er niet meer zal zijn." Op dit antwoord laat Merlin haar hand los. "Hoe kan je dat nou zeggen, hoe kan je het zo makkelijk zeggen dat je net zoals Arthur mij ook zou moeten verlaten! Alsof ik dat nog niet weet!" Woedend veegt Merlin de tranen uit zijn ogen.Gwen laat haar slanke vingers glijden over de rug van haar beste vriend. "Onze zielen zijn niet bestemd om voor altijd in dit lichaam te wonen, Merlin. Jij bent de enige uitzondering." Merlin kijkt op, tientallen vragen in zijn ogen, Gwen geeft hem echter niet de tijd om deze vragen te stellen. "Ik geloof dat de mensen die in je leven horen, altijd weer terug komen naar je. Misschien in een andere vorm, maar sommige zielen zijn verbonden. Onze zielen zijn verbonden." Merlin had lang nagedacht over haar woorden, zelfs toen hij thuis weer in zijn oude bed lag, maalde haar woorden nog door zijn hoofd heen. En voor het eerst sinds tijden voelde Merlin hoop door zijn lichaam gloeien. Guinevere had gelijk, zielen zijn verbonden. Merlin zal Arthur weer zien, wellicht niet in dit leven, misschien zelfs niet in de tien opeenvolgende levens, maar ze zouden elkaar vinden. En wanneer de tijd aanbrak zouden ze weer samen zijn. Deze gedachten hielpen maar een beetje toen Gwen uiteindelijk haar laatste adem uitblies. Merlin had niemand meer, niemand. Hij had zich nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld. En de duisternis was wat hij opzocht, verbergend voor alles wat hem licht kon brengen.

_Only ever in dreams I wrap my arms around you_

Merlin sliep voor een lange tijd. Zijn ogen gesloten, verborgen in de diepste grotten. Zijn dromen zijn levendig, felle kleuren. Hij voelde zich meer thuis in de wereld van onderbewustzijn dan in de levende. In zijn dromen was hij niet alleen. Dansend met Guinevere, wijn drinken met Morgana. In zijn dromen waren al zijn geheimen open, niemand had geheimen. Dromend over gelukkigere tijden. Rijdend door de bossen met zijn beste vriend, hij kon de geuren bijna ruiken. Lachend, grapjes maken als twee gelijke. In zijn dromen was het altijd zomer, was het altijd licht. Het was pas tot een duistere droom dat Merlin zich realiseerde dat dit niet zo langer kon doorgaan. Hij was Gwen haar woorden niet vergeten, maar ze waren wel verloren gegaan met het verdriet. Ergens achter in zijn hoofd groeide haar worden echter tot een idee. Een plan, gebonden aan zijn magie. Hij droomde over Arthur zijn dood voor het eerst sinds tijden. Merlin werd trillend wakker, eindelijk beseffend dat hij uit zijn oude patroon moest knappen. Hij brak het door, leefde weer tussen de mensen.

_"Tell me this isn't just a sad dream"_

De eerste die terug kwam was Morgana. Het was 1992, Merlin was bij een concert van een of andere grunge band. Hij was de naam al weer vergeten. Een groot nadeel aan het leven voor altijd was het aantal namen die hij leerde kennen. Ze had hem herkent, ze had gekeken alsof alle herinneringen weer terug vloeide op dat precieze moment. Maar ze was niet boos geworden, had haar armen om Merlin zijn middel geslagen. Na deze ontmoeting dansten ze verder alsof niets was gebeurd. Morgana was met Merlin mee naar huis gegaan. Niet voor seks, maar voor veel intiemere zaken. Ze hadden gepraat totdat de zon hoog in de hemel stond. Ze hadden gelachen, gehuild. Beide begrepen de wereld veel beter nu. Ze sloten een vriendschap die zoveel jaren geleden ook had kunnen zijn. Merlin voelde alsof een puzzelstuk terug was gevallen.

Toch voelde hij zich nog niet helemaal compleet. Morgana werd ouder, Merlin niet. het was 2005 toen hij per toeval een jonge Guinevere tegen kwam. Ze was zestien, maar herinnerde haar alles op het moment dat de bruine ogen zijn blauwe vonden. Ze hadden samen koffie gedronken, gesproken over het verleden en het leven wat ze nu leefde. Merlin had ook een baantje genomen, hij werkte als leraar. Geen geschiedenis, maar kunst. Al was geschiedenis misschien makkelijker geweest. In zijn achterhoofd had hij het idee om Morgana en Gwen aan elkaar voor te stellen. Maar hij wist niet zeker of Gwen hier klaar voor was. Gek genoeg kende de twee elkaar al. Gwen danste in haar vrije tijd, Morgana gaf haar les. Ze konden het beter met elkaar vinden dan in hun eerste leven, maar het leeftijdsverschil maakte de relatie tussen de twee gespannen. Merlin had de liefde in de ogen van Gwen gezien, het meisje was verliefd op haar danslerares. Deze gevoelens gingen niet weg toen ze achter de waarheid kwam. Merlin had gelachen om Gwen haar woorden. "Dit leven is niet het vorige leven, mensen veranderen." Merlin had haar willen geloven, maar kon het niet.

_I can tell you what I wanna tell you._

Pas in 2016, Merlin was weer gaan reizen, kwam hij Arthur tegen. Merlin zwom in warme zee van de caribbean, snorkelend tussen de vissen, genietend van de kalmte en stilte wat het onderwaterleven hem bracht. Uit het water, zat Arthur op zijn bedje. Als een of andere Griekse god, zijn handen voor zijn ogen tegen de zon. Merlin denkt dat hij niet meer kan ademen, niet meer kan bewegen. De wereld om hem heen staat stil. Pas als Arthur zijn mond open doet, om wat te zeggen, ademt Merlin weer. "Wat zit je te staren idioot, ik zoek je al mijn hele leven, kom hier!" De twee jongens omhelzen elkaar. Droge huid tegen de natte huid. De geur van zout en zee om hun heen. Merlin wilt nooit meer loslaten, nu pas het gevoel alsof alles weer klopt. De twee praten lang, bespreken het lange verleden van Merlin, en het veel kortere van Arthur. Merlin durft niet te praten over de toekomst, Arthur wel. Hij droomt over de wereld, het veranderen van mensen, gedachten gangen. Hij kon de verandering zijn die deze tijd nodig had. Welke plannen hij ook hardop durfde te dromen, Merlin kwam er altijd in voor. Twee zielen, verbonden door de eeuwen heen. Merlin voelde zich weer compleet, Arthur was het laatste puzzelstukje geweest. Handen verstrengeld, glimlachen op hun gezicht. De wereld was weer gekleurd.


End file.
